


Magical Mystery

by inkwolf222



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwolf222/pseuds/inkwolf222
Summary: Jane, Maura and Frankie make their way to Storybrooke, on the hunt for a murderer. Along the way they meet up with Emma and Regina who offer to help, but not everything in the quaint little town is as it seems...





	1. A trail of clues

**Author's Note:**

> To my Plato. Thank you for all the love and support

Maura came striding into the bullpen just as Jane heaved a frustrated sigh. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the brunette stretch to relieve some of the tension from sitting hunched over her desk the entire day. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she walks over to Jane’s desk and sets the steaming cup of coffee she had brought in with her down in front of Jane. The aroma entices the brunette to open her eyes and look up at her best friend. She gives a weak smile before spying the cup of coffee.

“Oh God,” Jane groans. “Maur, you’re a life saver!” she says, taking a big gulp. She winces a bit at the scalding temperature. Maura chuckles.

“You really should be careful, Jane. We wouldn’t want you to burn a hole straight through your trachea.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Jane grumbled.

She tries to stand up and flinches at the pain in her lower back. Maura sees the suppressed grimace and frowns. “You really should not be sitting hunched over like that. Your spinal column could sustain serious damage.”

Jane sighs. “I know, Maur. It’s just that this case has got me frustrated. We got zero leads except for this Mendell-guy, who just happened to disappear into thin air, and we can’t even find his home address.” She sighs again.

Maura thinks for a moment. “Didn’t you find an address book in the duffel bag he left at the victim’s house? Couldn’t his home address be in there?” she offered.

“Yeah we did,” she ran a hand over her tired face. “Nina and Frankie have been checking those out for the past two days. Nothing so far. They left to go take a look at the last address about twenty minutes ago, I’m not holding out much hope though.”

“Jane, you have to stay positive.” Maura chides. “Always remember the Law of Attraction.”

“Law of what now?” Jane asked, confused.

“The Law of Attraction.” Maura smirks. “That which you wish upon yourself, you shall receive.”

“So you’re telling me I should wish upon a star and I’ll get it?” Jane asks, still looking puzzled. Maura’s smirk turns into a full-blown grin. “No Jane, it means that if you have a positive attitude and really believe in something, you are more likely to attract a situation where that which you want, becomes a reality.” Jane quirks an eyebrow.

“Really, Maur?” at the nod of her friend’s head, Jane throws her hands in the air and proclaims “Fine! I, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, believe that this final address will help us find out exactly what happened to Greg Mendell.” Maura starts giggling, earning her a glare from Jane, but before she can say something Jane’s phone rings.

“Rizzoli.”

“Jane, it’s Frankie.” His voice crackles over the phone.

“You find anything?” she asks, thinking she already knows the answer.

“Mendell’s apartment.” Not believing her ears, she asks incredulously. “What?”

“We found his apartment. Hasn’t been here in a while but we know where he went.” Jane grabs a pen and a piece of paper.

“Address?”

“108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Great, I’ll talk to Cavanaugh and then we can drive out there tomorrow. Korzak can run point here.”

“Later.”

Jane hangs up and looks straight at Maura’s smiling face. “You see? Magic.”

“Oh, shut up.” Maura starts laughing.

“Hardy har har.” Jane rolls her eyes while shrugging on her jacket, intent on calling it a day. “I just hope you realize you’re coming with.”

“I was counting on it.”


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

It was turning out to be a rather long drive to Storybrooke. They had gotten lost a couple of times seeing as there weren’t any maps with Storybrooke on them and they had to make do with the vague directions they had found in Mendell’s apartment. He seemed to have an obsession with the secluded hamlet.

Jane couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips looking over at the sleeping ME. She had been called out to a crime scene at 01:37AM and was currently napping in the passenger seat of her Mercedes. Considering the long drive, they thought the spacious luxuriousness of the ME’s car would be more comfortable.

Realizing she had been staring at the honey blonde, she shakes her head and turns her attention back to the road. A snicker from the backseat has her looking up into the rear view mirror. She finds Frankie looking at her with a knowing smirk. She attempts to half-heartedly glare at him but he just keeps on snickering. She rolls her eyes and looks back at the road but her growing smile betrays her.

“What are you smiling about?” Maura blinks her bleary eyes a few times.

“Nothing. How was your nap?”

“Invigorating.” Maura replied while sitting up.

“Your car is definitely more comfy to sleep in.” Jane quips and Maura grins.

“I second that motion.” Frankie pipes up from the backseat. Maura just turns in her seat and gives him one of her megawatt smiles.

“I am glad you were able to rest, Detective.” Frankie playfully winks at Maura which causes her to start giggling. Jane rolls her eyes, again, fighting the urge to laugh along with their antics.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There it is!” Maura exclaims excitedly. Slowing her rapidly beating heart from the sudden outburst, Jane leans forward a bit, and sure enough, around the bend through the bushes is a large wooden sign saying “Welcome to Storybrooke”. They all breathed a sigh of relief. They had been driving for just over nine long hours and they were very stiff.

As soon as they crossed the town line though, something akin to a light electric buzzing settled over their skin, making every nerve ending tingle before disappearing as quickly as it came. Jane looked to her two companions, wanting to make sure she wasn’t crazy, and found the same bewildered look she was sure her own features were sporting. They drove the rest of the way in silence wondering what the hell had just happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove down Main Street, Frankie finally spotted a restaurant called “Granny’s Diner”. It looked quaint and homey and the smells wafting towards them as the exited the car made Jane’s stomach grumble. “Eager much?” Frankie asked, quickly dodging a punch from Jane. He and Maura laughed at Jane’s disgruntled expression.

As they entered the diner, bell chiming, the aroma of fresh coffee made Jane’s mouth water. Frankie and Maura got settled in a corner booth while Jane went up to the counter to order. There was an elderly lady behind it but a certain glint in those sharp eyes told Jane she was not to be messed with.

“Can I help you?” she asked in a gruff voice just as Jane approached. “Two cups of coffee and a cup of green tea, if you have, please.” Jane answered. The lady jotted the order down and rung it up on the cash register.

“Ruby will bring your drinks to your table.” The grey-haired woman told her as she accepted the money for the coffee.

“Thanks, Mrs?” Jane asked as the woman handed over her change.

“Just call me Granny.” Granny told her.

“Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD.” Jane answered while shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Granny called after Jane’s retreating back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio had just finished their meals when the bell above the door chimed. They all turned to see a very handsome blonde man walking to the counter. Maura caught the glimpse of a badge underneath the man’s brown leather jacket.

“Jane? I think he might be a police officer.” Frankie said before Maura had even had the chance to turn around. They watched as Granny laughed at something the man said before pointing to their table. He looked at them, gave them a smile before turning back to Granny for his coffee. After accepting the to-go cup he strode over to them with a huge grin.

“Welcome to Storybrooke, folks. My name’s David.” He greeted holding out his hand for Jane to shake. After greeting all of them he said. “Where are you from?”

“Boston, actually.” Maura answered. “Jane and Frankie are detectives and I’m an ME.”

“Wow.” He let out a slow whistle. “Beauty and brains, who would’ve thought.” Maura flushed while Frankie chuckled and Jane glared at the man, not that he noticed.

“That is very kind of you.” Maura said trying to get her flaming face under control.

“It’s the truth. My mother always said whether it’s your wife or a perfect stranger, you should always tell a woman when she’s pretty.” He said, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, but she also said that you should never let that beauty distract from True Love.” A smirking woman with short, black hair and a baby on her hip stood behind a now blushing David. Before he could apologize, a laughing Jane drew the pixie-haired woman’s attention. She smiled at Jane, giving her an exaggerated wink before stepping around an even fiercer blushing David and introducing herself.

“Hi, I’m Mary-Margaret and this here,” she pointed at the infant. “Is Neal. I’m Deputy Charming’s wife.” After receiving hellos from everyone she took pity on her husband and gave him a kiss. If Maura thought his previous smiles were bright, it was nothing compared to the mega-watt smile he gave his wife in that moment.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, darling.” She answered sweetly. Maura thought she had never seen two people so in love before.

“You should deliver that paperwork to the Sherriff before you forget. Don’t be late for dinner though, I’m making your favourite.” She said before giving him another kiss and bidding the others farewell. Maura watched as David stared after his wife and toddler with the most adoring smile she’s ever seen.

Clearing her throat to catch his attention, Jane said “Look, we’re here following up on a lead in a murder investigation.” David’s eyes went almost comically wide but Jane just went on. “Would you mind escorting us to the Sherriff’s house? We would like to ask them some questions.”

David nodded. “Of course. Just follow me.”

With that they paid their bill, got in the Mercedes and followed David’s police cruiser to a big white mansion with the numbers 108 gleaming golden on the front door. They all gaped at the imposing building before climbing out and walking with David to the front door. As David rang the doorbell, Frankie said, “These are some nice digs for a Sherriff.” David just chuckled. “It probably doesn’t hurt that the Sherriff is married to the Mayor.” Jane raised an eyebrow and David just kept on chuckling. Soon the door opened and a tall handsome boy of about 16 stood before them.

“Henry, would you be so kind as to call your mother please.” David smiled at the boy while motioning towards the guests.

“Sure Gr-David.” He said before waving at them and disappearing inside the house. Maura looked at Jane, wondering if she’d heard the slip as well. Jane’s puzzled frown answered her question.

Just then they heard the clacking of heels and Maura turned around to see a gorgeous brunette in a designer dress and heels come to stand in the doorway. _This is most definitely the Mayor,_ Maura determined.

“Charming,” She nodded at David. “Who are your friends?”

“Regina these are Detectives Rizzoli and Rizzoli and this is Doctor Maura Isles. They are here on a case from Boston and would like to ask the Sherriff some questions.”

The woman, Regina, eyed first Jane, then Frankie, finally settling on Maura. “What do you practice Doctor Isles?” she husked, that smoky voice wrapping around Maura like a blanket. The woman just oozed sensuality. Judging by everyone’s expressions, David was the only one unaffected. A throat clearing reminded Maura that she had been asked a question.

“I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I came along in case any evidence needed to be collected and properly bagged and labelled.” She answered, eternally grateful that her voice didn’t crack. Maura had seen her fair share of beautiful things and had slept with a few beautiful women, but this woman was something else. She couldn’t help admiring her, even though she had her heart set on someone else.

Regina gave a thoughtful nod but remained silent. Jane, probably thinking the woman was going to ask them to come back after the weekend, quickly stepped forward and said, “Please Madame Mayor, we’ll only take a moment of you and your husband’s time.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth David and Regina both started chuckling, though Regina tried to hold it back. Thoroughly confused the trio just stood there wondering why talking to the Sherriff would come across as such a laughable idea. Finally Frankie spoke up.

“Ma’am?”

Regina quickly got a hold of herself, though the amused smirk on her face said she was still laughing on the inside.

“Please excuse me, Detective, that was rude of me. It’s just that our Deputy here managed to leave out a tiny detail. But no matter, Sherriff Mills has just gone to the grocery store and will be by shortly. Why don’t you all come in and I’ll get you a cup of coffee.” She stood aside so the trio can come inside.

“Charming?” she questioned.

“No thank you, Regina, I’ve got to get home. Here are those incident reports though.” He gave her a thick manila envelope he had brought with him. “Tell Henry and the Sherriff I said goodnight.” He waved at them, yelling a goodbye over his shoulder as he walked down the walkway to his cruiser.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now each sitting with a cup of coffee in the living room, Jane took a moment to survey her surroundings. _Style and taste,_ Jane thought, _just like its owner._ She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It was hard enough working with Maura every day, but now there was this regal woman watching her with dark, calculating eyes as she sipped her coffee. The intensity of the stare, along with Maura’s lingering gazes, weren’t helping her libido.

Jane had realized two years ago that she was completely in love with her best friend. Only the fear of losing Maura and her friendship had kept Jane from speaking about her feelings. The long gazes and lingering touches they shared were all she hoped for and she was fine with that, but right now, combined with Regina’s intense scrutiny, it made her want to squirm in her seat. Even though she was madly in love with Maura, the raw sensuality that surrounded this woman like an aura was doing things to her insides.

If she hadn’t been staring back at the woman (because Jane Rizzoli didn’t back down from a challenge) she would’ve missed the ways those onyx eyes had went from cold and calculating to soft and loving in a split second. The woman leaned forward and started pouring coffee into a second mug without a word. Jane turned around, confused, thinking she would see Henry but found nothing. She faced Regina just as she poured in some cream and stirred, but before she could question her they heard the front door opening and shutting, a loud bang and then a slew of curses coming from the kitchen. _Ah, the Sherriff must be home. But how did she know? I didn’t hear a car pull up,_ Jane wondered idly as she watched the woman put the coffee on the table between two high backed chairs, of which Regina was occupying one.

“I’m sorry for my wife’s crude language.” Regina apologized with a fond smile.

“Wife?” Jane questioned.

“Oh yes, dear. That’s what I and David were laughing about. It seems he forgot to mention that our resident Sherriff is female.” Regina smirked again. Suddenly Jane didn’t feel so insulted at being laughed at. It had just been a little misunderstanding. As they heard heavy boots making their way from the kitchen, everyone stood in greeting, but before Jane was halfway she heard a startlingly familiar voice call out, “Regina, honey, do we have gue…” the blonde never got to finish her sentence.


	3. Someone rediscovered

Emma stared into three faces she hadn’t seen in over six years, yet missed so dearly. The silence seemed to stretch on forever as an ever confused Regina looked from three startled faces to one bewildered. Finally Emma broke the silence.

“Jane!” she yelled, running to the dark haired detective and sweeping her into a crushing hug which was returned with equal gusto as the brunette cried out, “Emma!” Finally releasing the detective, Emma turned to the honey-blonde woman and have her a big bear hug as well. She then went on to give Frankie a high five.

Regina just stared at the scene before her, dumbstruck. Emma rarely touched anyone outside of her and Henry but now she was group hugging a couple of complete strangers, but then she remembered the name Emma had called and everything clicked into place. Why Maura’s name sounded so familiar and why she had an eerie sense of dèja vu when she first saw the trio.

 _Frankie. Korzak. Jane. Maura. Boston. This was her family before Henry went to Boston to find her._ She remembered her wife telling her about her impromptu family at the homicide unit of the BPD. Emma had told her all about her bail bondsman days and her life in Boston, including _all_ about the Rizzoli’s as well as Maura and the rest of the homicide squad. As the hug was breaking up and people were all starting to talk together, Regina broke into a full blown smile. She knew that Emma loved her and Henry more than anything, but she could also see the longing in her eyes whenever she’d talk of her and Jane’s antics. Emma had missed them dearly.

Noticing the look on her wife’s face, Emma walked over and kissed her breathless before giving her a huge hug. The gagging from the doorway made everybody laugh and caused Emma to release Regina. Henry came sauntering in and promptly plopped down on the other sofa before asking, “So what’s with the hug fest, Ma?” Emma just grinned at him when she noticed the slight widening of Jane’s eyes.

“Kid, remember all those stories I told you about Boston?” she asked.

He nodded. She could see the moment he figured it all out. His eyes got huge before he jumped from the couch and gave Jane a bear hug and doing the same to Maura.

“Aunt Jane! Aunt Maura!” he looked at the two shocked faces, smiling, before going over and giving Frankie a fist bump. “Uncle Frankie.”

Emma and Regina just chuckled.

“Ok, now that everybody is finally introduced, why don’t you three tell me what you’re doing here?”

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Jane answered, “We’re here on a case actually.”

Emma frowned, this wasn’t exactly how she planned on meeting up with her friends again.

“Ok…” she gestured for them to sit down. After the six of them were seated, including Henry, Emma nodded for Jane to continue. Jane hesitated only slightly, glancing at Henry before continuing.

“We have a murder case back in Boston and we found evidence that our prime suspect has either moved or travelled here within the last four years.”

“Four years?” Regina asked. Frankie nodded.

“The body is four years old. It was found in the dry wall of a condemned building.”

“I see,” Regina nodded. “And what makes you think that this person has come here? If there is a murderer running around I want him off my streets.”

“Of course. We found various post cards, maps and research papers on the town in his apartment. Since this is a small town we thought you might remember him. We also need to coordinate with local law enforcement if we do find anything, I’m sure you remember procedure, Em.” Jane said.

“I do. I have to go to a damn seminar every year on inter-agency cooperation.” She huffed. The two detectives laughed.

“Yeah, we know.”

“So who’s the guy you’re looking for?” Emma asked.

Frankie reached inside his coat pocket, leaning across the table to hand Emma the picture when he said. “His name is Greg Mendell.” Regina dropped her coffee, Henry choked on his and Emma blanched, face going chalk white. With a visibly shaking hand she took the picture but the force of her grip crinkled the paper were she held on.

Maura had stood up to go help a wheezing Henry after he choked on his coffee and Regina just sat slumped in her chair, all air of regality gone. Not expecting this reaction, Jane reached out and gently took the picture from Emma. “Em? What’s wrong?” Emma took a couple of deep breaths before sneering, “I can tell you exactly where this piece of filth is.” She looked Jane dead in the eye. “The bottom of the ocean.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sent Henry out of the room and Regina followed. She didn’t want to hear this story. She has relived it many a night in her nightmares.

Emma waited until her wife and son were out of the room before looking back at Jane. She obviously couldn’t tell Jane that Mendell had been killed by the Dark One and left on a beach in Neverland. She really hated having to lie to someone who was practically her sister.

“He came to Storybrooke about three or four years ago. This is a small town so everybody knew. We don’t get many visitors up here and one always makes people curious. Anyway, at first everything was fine but after a while strange things started happening.”

“Like what?” Frankie asked.

“Graffiti on the walls, hang ups at the station, minor stuff like that. But one day Regina was kidnapped. Nobody heard or saw anything, we had nowhere to go.” Her voice started cracking, remembering those awful days. She cleared her throat before continuing. “Long story short, we finally found a witness who said they saw Mendell going in and out of the abandoned factory at the docks along with another woman. The building was condemned and everybody was warned not to enter. We went to go check it out. What we found was…” Emma had to take a couple of deep breaths. “We found Regina strapped to a steel table. There was a modified defibrillator of some sort, the electrical charges attached to her chest and head. She was soaking wet and shivering. That monster was torturing her.” Emma barked. She refused to let her tears shed but she had to finish the story. “We got Regina out of there safely but those two got away. I searched his room and his accomplice’s. I found his old diary. It turned out that he and his father went camping in the woods when he was ten and visited the town on their way back home. His father was arrested on their last day for reckless endangerment, it seems he went joyriding the previous night while having one too many. He had a heart attack and died in his cell that day. Greg blamed the Mayor of the time for his father’s death and decided he was going to get revenge. He changed his name when he turned eighteen, but his real name is Owen, so I didn’t find these details out until I found that diary. It mentioned something about playing in the mines, so on a hunch I went down there. We found a bomb and a note. It said that we could either disarm the bomb or save our son.”

“Was Regina with you?” Jane asked softly. She had never seen Emma this distraught.

“Yes, she along with David, Mary-Margaret and Henry. We sometimes have temporary deputies when we have a case this big and Regina is a very capable woman. Henry was already there and we weren’t sending him home without an escort. So he just stuck with us and that’s why we thought they were bluffing. The bomb was positioned so that it would affect the infrastructure of the entire town if it went off. Between Regina and I we disarmed it but as soon as we turned around, Henry was gone. We raced after them and found Greg and Tamara holding him hostage at the docks. David got to Tamara and as soon as he was distracted I tackled Mendell. We grappled around at the edge of the docks until he reached for my gun. David shot him and he fell into the water. Tamara jumped in after him, her hands still cuffed. Mary-Margaret dived in after them but the waters were too dark, she couldn’t see a thing. We never found their bodies” she breathed a sigh of relief, wiping a stray tear away.

The other occupants were silent for a while. Finally Maura broke the silence.

“I am so sorry, Emma. That must have been horrific.”

Emma snorted. “You have no idea.” She smiled at the blonde before looking at Jane and Frankie. “I know you have your own investigation, and if there’s anything I can do to help, I will. Just please be careful when talking to Regina and Henry. They still have nightmares.”

“You know us, we’ll take very special care of them.” Jane promised.

Emma nodded. “I’ll take you guys to their old apartments in the morning and you can look around. I doubt that you’ll find anything but still. After that we can go to the station and you can look through the files and you can even have Mendell’s diary. I’ll call a town meeting tomorrow night where you can speak to the residents. It’s easier than driving through the entire town and getting lost in the forest.”

Jane and Frankie just smiled and nodded. “That sounds like an awesome plan.” Frankie smiled.

“It’s settled then.” Emma stood up. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”


	4. The plot thickens

Dinner had been a blast and Greg Mendell was quickly forgotten. The next morning didn’t turn up anything helpful though. Jane was impressed with how thorough and professional Emma was. After they finished up at the second apartment they rode back to the station. Emma led them through to her office and motioned for them to sit down while she searched for the file. She went to the storage room and came back out with a box. She plopped it down on the desk in front of Jane with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I am very thorough.” She shrugged.

Jane just laughed. “That’s fine.” She opened the lid and she and Frankie started reading through the reports while Maura studied the diary.

Emma went back to her desk and started in on the pile of paperwork already waiting for her. She had told David to take the patrol and calls because she wanted to stick with Jane. Not that she didn’t trust the Detective but she didn’t want there to be any magical mishaps. By this time everybody in town knew that there was a meeting at Town Hall and that there would be guests, but in this town, anything was possible. Especially when nobody knew why said guests were there.

She managed to get most of her paperwork done when the alarm on her phone told her that it was thirty minutes until their meeting. She got up and stretched her sore muscles, grabbed her phone and jacket and walked out of the office.

“You guys find anything yet?” she asked the three of them.

“His diary is actually rather interesting. He displays signs of vivid hallucinations as well as a burning hatred for the Mayor. He seems to have been a severely disturbed man.” Maura says.

“How so?” Frankie asks.

“Well, he keeps saying that he is going to get rid of all the evil and magic in the world and he even has a list of what I am assuming to be residents of the town along with their ‘actual’ name. Mr Mendell believed that the entire Enchanted Forest with all of its fairytales had been cursed here.”

Jane and Frankie started chuckling. “Really?” Jane asked. Maura just nodded.

“Who’s who, according to him?”

Maura looked back at the page. “Obviously I don’t know everybody on this list but Emma should be able to help with that.” She looked up at Emma and Emma smiled. As long as they keep on thinking it’s all just crazy-talk, she could play along. “Well then, he has quite an extensive list but at the top is Regina, who is supposedly the Evil Queen, Mary-Margaret as Snow White, David as Prince Charming, Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood, Granny is Red’s Granny, Killian Jones as Captain Hook and Mr Gold is apparently Rumplestiltskin.” By the time she finished those Jane and Frankie were wheezing with laughter.

“I’m really sorry, Maur, but seriously? That is hilarious.” Jane managed to say.

Maura and Emma just smiled at them.

“C’mon guys. It’s almost time for our meeting at Town Hall.” Emma told them as she strode to her car, fake smile still firmly in place.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hall was packed. Half the people were standing because there weren’t any space for chairs. Jane had never seen a room this full. Not even the Dirty Robber on Half-Price Friday was this packed. She, Maura and Frankie were seated on stage with Emma, Regina, David and Mary-Margaret. When it seemed as if the entire town was in the hall Emma stood up and went to the microphone. The entire room instantly fell silent.

“Hi everyone, welcome and thanks for coming. As you all know, we have a few newcomers to our little town. These are Detectives Rizzoli and Rizzoli and Doctor Isles. They are here from Boston investigating a homicide case involving Gregg Mendell.” It suddenly felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. Jane had goose bumps forming underneath her blazer. _It seems that nobody liked this guy._ Emma continued. “As Sheriff I ask that you cooperate to the fullest extent of your capabilities and that you answer their questions as truthfully as possible. They will be staying here until they have gathered all the evidence they need for their investigation, so no funny business.” Her words seemed to carry much more weight than the simple sentence implied. Jane frowned. Ever since they started talking about Mendell, something had seemed off. The entire town acted strangely whenever he seemed to be mentioned. Jane’s gut was sending her signals, but she wasn’t quite sure what they were yet. All she knew is that that last sentence had some secret meaning and she was determined to find out what the hell was going on. A jab to her side pulled her from her reverie. She looked up and saw Emma motioning towards her. She got up and took Emma’s place at the mic.

“Thanks, Em.” She smiled at her. Looking back at the crowd she started, “Good evening everyone. I am Detective Jane Rizzoli. I want to thank you for your cooperation and for being here tonight. Can I please ask that everybody who was involved with the previous investigation stay behind as well as anybody who thinks that they might have any useful information regarding Mr Mendell and Ms Jones. We also know that Mr Mendell was a deeply disturbed man who thought the entire town was made up of fairytale characters. If you happen to know about this delusion and which character he might have thought you were, Dr Isles asks if you could please write down your name, address, occupation and the name of the character on one of the forms on the tables outside and hand them in at the Sheriff’s Station as soon as possible. Thank you.” Jane sat back down as Emma stepped back to the mic.

“Right, are there any questions?” she asked. A few hands went up.

“Yes, Leroy?”

“Why do we have to fill in those forms, Sister? How is that gonna help?” a gruff, short man asked.

“It is for research purposes as well as to build a criminal profile of Mendell. It’ll also help Dr Isles in determining what type of mental illness he was suffering from.” Satisfied, the man sat back down along with almost all of the hands.

“Granny?” Emma asked.

“No offense, Emma, but how do we know these people are who they say they are? How can we trust them?” the entire room murmured in agreement.

“I know that Mendell pulled some stunts by saying he worked for some Home Office or whatever, but I just so happen to know these people. I worked with them while I was still a bail bondsperson in Boston. They are some of the best and brightest and they are also my friends. So please make them feel welcome and give them your full attention.”

Granny sat back down and the crowd seemed pacified.

“Great, now there are four tables outside with five piles on each table. Everybody form a double file line out the door and those who were asked to stay behind can remain seated. Please hand in your forms at the Sheriff’s Station before two o’clock tomorrow. I ask that you all please be patient. There are only three of them and quite a lot of you.” Everyone chuckled. “Adjourned. Enjoy your day guys.”

Amazingly, everybody followed their orders to a T. Jane and Frankie were stunned at the order and speed everything seemed to be happening. Even Maura seemed impressed.

Emma looked back at the people on stage. Snow and David had fallen in line, since they won’t be needed, so it was just her and Regina along with the Bostonians.

“Your monkeys are trained well, Sheriff.” Jane joked. Emma just laughed at her. “Oh believe me, you have no idea.” She shook her head as she took a chuckling Regina’s hand. “So… how about we get this show on the road?” Emma asked.

“Awesome.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was feeling really frustrated and Maura could see the lines around the brunette’s eyes. They had interviewed everybody involved as well as a couple of other residents yesterday, and while they were all extremely helpful and forthcoming, she got the sense that there was something not being said. Maura knew that Jane could see it too and that’s why she was currently pacing the floor of their room at Granny’s.

“I just don’t get it, Maur! Everybody’s nice enough and I trust Emma completely but they’re hiding something and I know it. No town is this good at keeping secrets. I thought small towns like this was like, I dunno, gossip mecca or something. Argg!” she plopped down on the bed. Jane lay there, staring up at the ceiling, while Maura sat at the table drinking her coffee.

“In my professional opinion, it is rather rare to find a community this protective and secretive while still being so open and friendly to new comers. I do get the sense that they all seem to be measuring their words, that there is something nobody is talking about. At this point I am just not sure what. Though it is fascinating to see an entity working together so single-mindedly.” Maura concluded, setting down her cup. “Jane, if there is something they aren’t telling us, maybe it’s better off that way. I can’t think that Emma would willingly hide something pertinent to the investigation from us. She’s our friend.”

“Yeah, a friend who disappeared into thin air with barely a phone call here and there. I mean, we didn’t even get invited to her wedding, for Christ’s sake! And that business with their son? I knew she had given him up for adoption but geez. Everything is just so confusing. Em and I were like sisters, now it feels as if I barely know her.” She sighed.

Maura got up and sat next to Jane on the bed. She started rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“I know you missed her, Jane, she is one of my friends too. Sometimes, instead of lying on your bed moping, you need to get up and talk to whoever is troubling you.” Jane glanced up at her.

“I hate it when you’re right.” She huffed. Maura just laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hate this, Regina. I hate lying to them. They are like family to me.” Emma bemoaned the situation while watching Regina cook breakfast.

“Mmmm...” Regina hummed. “I know my Darling, but you know we can’t let them find out about magic. If somebody were to find out, we could be ruined. And not to mention the fact that things haven’t been going quite as smoothly as we’d hoped.” She shot her wife a look over her shoulder. Emma groaned again.

“I know, I know. I just haven’t had time to go investigate while babysitting one of the nosiest people on Earth.” Regina set a plate of apple pancakes in front of Emma and sat down next to her with her own plate.

“How about you leave the babysitting to me?” Emma looked up at her.

“What now?” she asked. Regina set her fork down.

“How about you leave them to me. I’ll take them to see the sights and show them around a bit, keep them off your trail while you go and look into those random attacks.” She suggested.

“I don’t know, Gina. Jane is like a bulldog, she doesn’t back off easily. I’m not sure if she would say yes to a day strolling through the town, especially if she’s here on a case.” Emma looked at Regina. Regina smirked.

“Don’t worry about that, Dear. Just go do your thing, and take Lily with you for back-up. I’m sure between Mal and myself we’ll be able to convince them to take a day off.”

Emma just gulped. She hoped to the Gods Jane, Maura and Frankie had eaten a hearty breakfast. This was going to be interesting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina glanced over at Maleficent one last time.

“Are you ready?” Mal just smirked at her.

“Oh Dear, I can’t wait.” She gave her an evil little grin.

Regina laughed lightly before raising her hand to knock. A moment later Frankie opened the door.

“Regina, hey.” He smiled. “How can I help?”

“Actually, Mal and I were wondering if you would be interested in joining us for some sightseeing.” She answered while motioning towards the blonde.

“Uh, sure. I would love to. Why don’t you come in and ask Jane yourself. Maybe she’ll relent seeing as it’s Saturday.” He whispered conspiratorially. The two women laughed as they entered the room. So far, so good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after introducing Maleficent as ‘Mal’ and explaining that Emma couldn’t join them because of some Sheriff’s business, the little group was walking through the park, each with an ice-cream. They had been chatting amiably while Regina and Maleficent showed them the sights and told them some of the history. They had to lay it on pretty thick to get Jane to take a day off but in the end it was Maura who managed to convince her.

***

_“Come on Jane,” she had said. “It is such a nice day outside and you haven’t had a real day off in a long time. Besides, the forms will only be gathered after two. There is nothing stopping us from taking a little break.”_

***

And so it was settled. They changed out of their work clothes and into some jeans and T-shirts and a button up blouse for Maura (ever the fashionista). Regina was convinced there was something going on between those two, and by Maleficent’s sly glances she knew the Dragon saw it as well.

Maura was really enjoying herself. Storybrooke really was a beautiful little hamlet. She looked over at Jane and couldn’t help smiling despite herself. She looked absolutely breath-taking in the warm summer sun. She was brought out of her reverie when Jane asked the blonde in front of them a question.

“So, Mal, how do you know Emma and Regina?” Maleficent turned towards them.

“Actually, my daughter is best friends with Emma. She introduced us and we all became fast friends.”

“You have a daughter? Wow, I never would’ve guessed.” Frankie replied.

“Oh?” the blond quirked a curious eyebrow. He blushed profusely before managing to stammer out, “A woman with a lovely figure like yours, I never would’ve guessed you had a daughter Emma’s age.”

“Why thank you, Detective.” She practically purred before giving him a saucy wink. He blushed even harder. The other women were all trying to hide their amusement, Regina just giving Maleficent a wink of her own.

Maura smiled at a bashful Frankie before linking her arm with Jane’s. They both knew that the constant chaperoning was to keep them out of whatever secret everybody was trying to hide. She also knew that it was still gnawing at Jane. Maura sometimes thought that the brunette was too damn curious for her own good. She just hoped that everything worked out alright.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was carefully walking through the forest, Lily close behind, eyes on the lookout for anything suspicious. In the last two weeks there had been random attacks around the forest and back roads. They didn’t know who it was, the only vague description they got was that it was big and feathered and it attacked from behind.

They were trying to be as quiet as possible, to see if they could maybe hear anything. So far they had had no luck.

“Em, I think I hear something.” Lily whispered. Emma immediately turned to face her, hands poised and ready. Lily just shook her head before closing her eyes and listening intently. Ever since coming to Storybrooke and training with her Mom, Lily’s super senses (as Emma liked to call them) had helped many times with tracking bad guys.

After a moment she opened her eyes and pointed to the sky. Emma frowned and looked up. Trees were making a rather thick canopy above their heads except for a clearing a little to her left. She walked over to the clearing, Lily hot on her heels. For a moment nothing happened, but all of a sudden a big, hulking figure came swooping in silently, heading straight for Emma. She raised her hands and sent a shockwave of magic aimed at its head. It pulled up at the last second, shrieking as the ball of energy hit it square in the stomach. Emma tore her gaze away long enough to see Lily transforming, intent on chasing it down.

“Be careful!” she shouted, getting an earth-rumbling roar in response. Regina wasn’t going to like this but screw it. Whatever this thing was, it was big. They were going to need all of the magical help they could get.


	5. Magic...

They had been walking in silence for a while when the peace was shattered by a loud screech and then a roar. The trio ducked in terror while Maleficent and Regina cast a worried glance at each other.

“What the hell was that?!” Jane shouted after a minute. Regina and Maleficent gave each other another look but before they could say anything, Jane continued.

“Don’t you dare lie to me! Something’s been off ever since we got here. You’ve all been hiding something from us and it’s driving me nuts. So tell me, what the _hell_ was THAT?!”

Neither woman got a chance to answer before they heard someone running through the forest. A moment later Emma broke through the tree line, running like a bat out of hell.

“To Main Street. NOW!” she commanded, sprinting past them. Regina and Maleficent obeyed immediately, following Emma at top speed. The rest were close behind.

They all rounded the corner, running towards the clock tower. Maura was glad she had chosen boots instead of her usual stilettos. She was so focused on looking at her feet, she ran straight into Jane. The force nearly toppled them. A loud roar stopped any bickering, turning their attention towards the scene in front of the clock tower.

In front of them David stood brandishing a sword and Mary-Margaret had her bow ready, an arrow knocked and waiting. But it wasn’t the medieval weaponry that gave her pause. A huge dragon stood with its back to them, growling at another creature that looked like the Griffon on her boarding school coat of arms. To say Maura was stunned would be the understatement of the century!

Jane gaped at the scene unfolding in front of her. She tried to say something but her mouth just opened and closed in an impressive imitation of a goldfish. Emma’s voice broke her out of her stupor. Jane had her gun drawn and aimed at the back of the dragon’s head before she had a conscious thought.

“Jane, get back! All three of you!” Emma yelled at her but Jane refused. “Jane, your gun isn’t going to work here. Believe me.” She tried again.

“And why should I believe anything you have to say?” Jane snapped, finally pulling her eyes away from the circling giants to focus on her friend. Emma had a sword strapped to her back, her jacket was gone and she was shaking her wrists out as if in preparation. Jane idly wondered where she had left her jacket and how she had gotten the sword but Regina interrupted her thought process.

“Emma we don’t have time for dawdling. We need to cage the Griffon before it attacks.” After Emma nodded she looked over her shoulder to Maleficent and got a nod from her as well. They moved slowly, fanning outwards to flank the dragon. Their growling drowned out the shouting but the three were silent as they got closer. The trio of Bostonians just stood there, watching as the townspeople kept their distance.

Maura focused on the residents. Some were brandishing weapons like Mary-Margaret and David, Granny had a crossbow and there were some other men with arrows poised at the Griffon. Nobody seemed to be scared or shocked, it almost appeared as if this was an everyday occurrence.

The most notable thing to Maura, was that nobody seemed to be aiming for the dragon. Well, except Jane of course.

Regina was getting really frustrated. There was no hiding the town’s magical qualities with a roaring Griffon in front of them. They were going to have to have a very, _very_ long talk with Jane but at the moment that was not the pressing matter. How a Griffon had gotten into Storybrooke was extremely puzzling, especially one this violent. She glanced at Emma and Maleficent, each standing ready and waiting for her cue. Looking up at Lily to see if she was ready she found the dragon watching her out of the corner of her eye. She nodded once and looked back at the coiling beast in front of her. Just as it was about to pounce, Regina screamed: “NOW!”

In a flash Lily had breathed fire at the same time the three witches cast their magic, weaving the flames around the squirming and roaring beast to create a big cage, trapping their prey within the fiery bars. It let out a resounding howl after slamming into the burning bars, realizing rather quickly that it wasn’t going to be able to escape.

Regina heaved a sigh of relief. They still had some investigating to do but at least the creature wasn’t out and about anymore. She turned around when she heard the clomping of shoes and saw Snow and Charming followed by Jane, Maura and Frankie approaching warily.

She gave them a slight smile.

“Don’t worry Snow, it can’t break through the bars.” She said. Snow smiled.

“I would hope so, True Love magic and all that.” She gave Regina a wry grin. Regina merely rolled her eyes. It seems that everyone was rather relieved at not having to keep their secret anymore.

“Mom.” Emma groaned before being engulfed in a hug by both her parents.

Regina looked over at the other three and caught their very shocked and confused glances. Catching Maura’s eye she gave her a reassuring smile.

“Why don’t we all go to Granny’s for some coffee while we give our feathered friend here a chance to calm down?” she suggested, keeping her eye contact with Maura. “It will also give us the chance to explain some things.” This time she looked at Jane. The woman still looked shocked but very determined to find her answers. Her only answer was a brisk nod.

Intertwining her fingers with Emma’s, they all started moving in the general direction of Granny’s. Lily had transformed back and was walking beside her mother. They were shortly joined by Henry and some of Regina’s former guards.

“Look after the beast until we return. Make sure nobody goes anywhere near it. We shall be at Granny’s if there is an emergency.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The men bowed before scurrying off. Regina gave another sigh. She wasn’t really looking forward to the looming conversation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the three of them were sitting there, staring wide-eyed at the other seven people at the table.

“So let me get this straight.” Jane leaned forward on her elbows. “You two are Emma’s long lost parents.” She pointed at Snow and David. “But you are also Snow White and Prince Charming who were cursed here by the Evil Queen, which just so happens to be you.” She pointed at Regina. “And you,” she pointed at Mal. “Are actually Maleficent, big scary dragon-lady who curses Sleeping Beauty,” Mal snorts at this. “And you are her scary dragon-lady daughter, who just so happened to grow up with Emma and is her best friend.” She finally settled on Lily.

“It’s a bit more complicated, but that is the gist of it, Detective.” The blonde dragon answered.

“And don’t forget that magic is real, Jane. That was very important.” Maura chimed in. Frankie nodded his head in agreement.

Jane just gave her a look but decided to let it go. The explanation they had received had only raised more questions rather than answering those she already had. She looked around the table. The group reactions varied from bored to honest sincerity. Frankie looked like a kid in a candy store, realizing all of his favourite fairytales were real people and Maura had the most adorable look of fascination on her face. Jane could only wonder what was going on in that beautifully brilliant mind of hers. She sighed and turned back to reality.

“You know how crazy all of this sounds, right? I mean, if I hadn’t seen that with my own eyes, I probably would’ve locked you all up in a mental institution.”

Everybody just let out a relieved chuckle. “Please just don’t say anything when you return to Boston. There are people out there who live to destroy magic in all its forms. Plus, we don’t want to be carted off somewhere by mad scientists as lab experiments.” Emma asked. The three of them just nodded in understanding. Jane stood up and stretched.

“I think I’m going to go take a nap. This day was really exhausting.” She said through a yawn. She was followed by Maura and Frankie, both looking equally tired even though they were smiling.

“Of course. If you need anything or have any questions at all, please don’t hesitate.” Regina said as she and Emma too got up. It was time they checked on the Griffon.

They smiled at her before turning towards the door. Before Jane left she gave Emma one long, hard look before muttering a very quiet, “Thanks.”


	6. True Love revealed

After a restless night of sleep, the Boston trio joined Emma, Regina and Henry for breakfast at Granny’s. The two witches ate in silence, content to let Henry ask all the questions and get to know his honorary aunts and uncle. They smiled at the happiness on his face, the idea of an even bigger family thrilling him to no end. Regina’s words during Zelena’s curse ran through her mind.

_One day you’ll have more family then you’ll know what to do with._

She smiled at the thought, feeling someone stare at her. She looked to the side and found Emma staring at her with that special twinkle in her eye. The same twinkle she saw right before Emma kissed her through a swirling vortex of darkness, stopping the Curse of the Dark One in its tracks with True Love.

She smiles back at the love of her life, getting lost in those emerald green eyes.

Maura looked up at the shift in energy and found Regina and Emma staring at each other, one completely lost in the other. She saw the utter love and devotion in their eyes and their body language. In this moment, nobody else mattered. The world could end and they would be happily lost in each other, smiling ‘till their last breaths.

She had seen the same look on David and Mary-Margaret’s faces when she first saw them. She softly gasped when the realisation struck her.

_This must be what True Love looks like._

As if sensing her train of thought the two women look up at her, giving her a faint glimpse into the depth of their feelings before the looks faded. She felt honoured that they had included her in their little exchange. Blushing, she’s about to look away when the brunette softly clears her throat. She looks up at the two, who are both giving her soft smiles, before Emma’s turns a little sly. She glances over at Jane and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Maura. The blonde blushes an even deeper shade of red, causing Emma to start giggling and Regina to give her a saucy wink. The other occupants of the table finally focus on the little exchange.

Jane can see Maura blushing profusely and the clear amusement on Emma and Regina’s faces. She merely cocks an eyebrow when Maura finally meets her gaze. The ME softly shakes her head, giving Jane a shy smile. Jane smiles back at her, her heart skipping a beat at the blonde’s beauty. She looks up and catches Emma’s eye. The blonde quirks an eyebrow, looking at Maura and back before giving Jane a wink. The raven haired detective merely looked away, thanking her darker complexion for hiding her rising blush. Emma knew her far too well.

She snuck a peek back at the blonde, her heart stuttering. Maura looked breath-taking, laughing at a story Regina just told, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way.

Sensing another shift in energy, Maura looks to her right. Caught in Jane’s onyx eyes, she decides to be brave and hold the Italian’s gaze for once. Falling into the swirling depths of ebony, Maura can see Jane’s walls going down, feel the basis of their relationship shift.

A loud clearing of a throat breaks the reverie and they jerk back to reality.

Regina smirks at the two love-birds, not even bothering to try and hide her amusement.

“The town is throwing a ball in two days to celebrate the capture and return of the Griffon. We would be honoured to have you three as guests of the Royal Family.”

“The Royal Family?” Frankie questioned.

“Yeah, in Storybrooke we keep the modern titles so as not to confuse the outside world but within the town Moms govern it like they would have in the Enchanted Forest. Mom was Queen and Ma was a Princess, so when they married, Ma also garnered the title of Queen.” Regina nodded at Henry’s explanation. Maura seemed fascinated.

“So, seeing as we would be your guests to this ball, and you are the ruling forces being Mayor and Sherriff, we would be guests of the Royal Family.” She concluded. Regina nodded at the doctor’s conclusion.

“Wait a minute.” Jane interrupted. “If you run the place like Fairytale Land, does that mean this’ll be some medieval themed shindig?” Regina laughed at the brunette’s phrasing.

“Yes, this will be a formal dance in traditional evening wear, if that is what you meant.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Maura clapped her hands. “Do we get to wear ball gowns?”

Regina grinned at the excited blonde but nearly burst out laughing at Jane’s horrified expression. Emma quickly caught on to Regina’s mirth and chuckled at the brunette.

“Don’t worry Jane, Regina can take Maura dress shopping and I’ll take you and Frankie to get something a little less frilly.” She winked at the two siblings.

Jane heaved a sigh of relief at Emma’s words before furrowing her eyebrows.

“Does less frilly still mean a dress?” Emma chuckled again.

“No, Cranky Pants. It means we’ll go to the tailor and get you and Frankie fitted with some breeches, boots, shirts, vests and coats. It’s what I’ve always worn to formal events.” She gave them a soft smile.

“Oh thank God!” Jane slouched and rested her forehead on the table. Everybody laughed at her antics.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tuesday rolled around Jane and Frankie were off with Emma to the tailor and Regina and Maura were on their way to Maura’s final dress-fitting.

Jane came stepping out of the dressing room, tugging at the bottom of the red vest.

“Damn…” she looked up the sound of her brother’s voice. Seeing twin smirks she rolled her eyes and stepped up to the dais so that she could look at herself in the mirror. When Jane finally did look up she understood her brother’s sentiment. She looked _damn_ good. The tight brown leather breeches coupled with the cream linen shirt and red vest and coat, she looked hot.

“Just wait ‘till Maura sees you in this, she’ll never be able to resist you.” Emma commented as she looked Jane up and down in the mirror. Frankie merely nodded in agreement.

Across town, Maura was having a similar reaction to her own reflection. The deep orange and gold highlighting her hair and skin tone.

“Jane will have to beat the suitors off with a stick.” Regina’s smiling face looked over Maura’s shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. They smiled at each other. Ever since that day in the diner things between them had changed. They silently acknowledged that their relationship was changing, that they were growing closer, and that they were finally ready to take that step.

“Hopefully she feels the same.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball was held in a big ballroom that Regina had built adjacent to Town Hall for occasions exactly like this. Ever since things had started to settle down in their little town, the residents of Storybrooke decided that while they like the modern amenities, they would like to be able to keep some form of their former lifestyle. Thus, all their former celebrations and rituals had been resurrected. Literally any excuse to be able to hold a festival or a party.

Jane was talking to Frankie, Snow and Ruby, wine goblet in hand, laughing as Snow told them about her and Charming’s first meeting. She was looking around when she spotted Maura making her way towards their little group. Jane felt her heart stop at the breath-taking sight before her. The snug corset accentuated her tiny waist and her hair was swept in flowing curls over her shoulder. She was a vision.

Maura felt all the breath leave her lungs at the sight of the brunette. Long muscular legs encased in skin tight leather made her go week at the knees, Jane’s natural curls left to flow over her shoulders and back. Maura was speechless.

“Hi.” Jane greeted her shyly. Maura simply smiled back. An announcer banged his staff on the floor and a hush fell over the crowd. Jane and Maura looked up.

“Her Majesties, Queen Regina and Queen Emma!” he bellowed. The crowd immediately parted, forming an aisle down the middle of the room to the dance floor. Jane and Maura had the good fortune to be forming the front line. They watched as Emma and Regina entered the room. Regina wore a beautiful burgundy gown, raven tresses pinned up and a golden circlet adorning her head. Emma looked like the epitome of a Charming, escorting her wife down the aisle dressed in black leather breeches, boots, and a silver and navy blue vest and coat with a silver circlet atop her ponytail. The looked splendid in their finery, picture perfect royalty.

“They look beautiful, don’t they?” Snow whispered between their shoulders. They merely nodded.

“You two better get ready. After they open the dance floor, Charming and I will join them as dowager King and Queen. Following that, you two along with Frankie and his chosen dance partner must start dancing.” She quickly explained. Jane wanted to protest but one look at the pixie-haired woman’s face told her that tradition trumps her comfort zone. Not wanting to insult the Royal Family, or make a bad impression on her adopted sister’s mother, she swallowed and accepted her fate.

“Don’t worry, Jane. It’s a simple waltz. I’ve taught you how to dance a waltz before.”

“Yeah, but that was in the comfort of your living room after two bottles of wine.”

Maura smiled. “Just follow my lead.”

By this time, Snow and Charming were making their second loop around the floor and she nodded at them. Jane and Maura stepped onto the dance floor along with Frankie and Lily and Henry and Grace. Jane felt nervous assuming the masculine roll but decided to focus on the feel of Maura in her arms. She relaxed quickly and allowed the honey blonde to twirl her across the room. After their third loop the rest of the residents started joining in.

Jane felt relieved. Nobody was watching her anymore and she could ask Maura if they could finally stop dancing. When she looked down, she drowned in those hazel eyes she loved. Unbeknownst to them, they had stopped moving and had gained an audience. They only had eyes for each other. Slowly the world faded away as they leaned in, their eyes fluttering shut simultaneously. Their lips met in the softest of kisses before they deepened the contact, a multi-coloured light beginning at the point of contact and radiating outwards. Their audience smiled.

“I knew they shared True Love.” Emma sighed into her wife’s hair, resting her chin on her shoulder from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. Regina hummed her agreement.

“Maybe my own True Love would deign to grace me with a kiss.” Emma chuckled at her dry tone. She turned her wife around, cupped her face gently and stared deeply into her eyes.

“I love you, Regina.” Regina wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“As I love you, Emma.”

They smiled at each other before leaning in for their own kiss, relishing in the feeling of home.                 


End file.
